SasuHina Weekend Surprises
by Sasuke-Is-A-Sexy-Beast
Summary: In a world where Naruko is a girl and somehow Hinata is living in the middle of Naruko and Sasuke. Naruko wins a competition and when they arrive at their destination some pretty interesting events take place. SasuHina.


**Okay, so this one is if Naruto was a girl. I know it's random but I will try to make the story half-decent. I feel like writing SasuHina so that's what I'm doing. Don't judge me. I know it will never happen and I'm a die-hard NaruHina supporter, but this is what I'm writing so deal WITH IT**

-WEEKEND SURPRISES-

At the age of 18, Hinata lived alone on a flat which her father bought for her. He wanted her to learn independence and how to care for herself without the assistance of maids. She also had a part time job at the local clothing store to pay for food. She didn't mind living alone, because on either side of her house, she had some pretty interesting neighbours.

On the left side lived the Uchiha household. Their house was flashy and expensive, with a pool out-back. Within it, lived Mikoto and Fugato Uchiha, with their two sons, Sasuke and Itachi. Even though Itachi was now 23, he still lived at home. He liked helping out his father and mother with various tasks and most of all, Itachi wanted to live with his brother Sasuke, which he adored. Sasuke was a typically quiet person, not shy. He always told people what their flaws were but he meant it as a good thing. This was because he was a very talented ninja like his older brother. Sasuke was also unbelievably sexy, which gained him a fan-girl club at their high-school. He liked none of them of course, and just either told them they were cows or that they were never going to be with him. Sasuke had never had a girlfriend before, probably because his mind was too focussed on his training, to try and get as strong as his brother. Hinata never had actually had feelings for Sasuke, but thought of him as mysterious. They would occasionally talk, maybe walk to school together-along with her other neighbour- Naruko Uzamaki.

Naruko was a very strange girl. She was very loud, and was very clumsy . With her father being the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and her mother being the nine tails jinjiriki, she was bought up to be a great kunoichi, and was even stronger than Sasuke. Naruko and Sasuke always have had a love/hate relationship, constantly seeing each other's as rivals. Hinata was actually best friends with Naruko, and they spent a lot of time together. Hinata always reckoned that Naruko and Sasuke should date, but Naruko always replied with, 'that douchebag? I'm out!'. Whenever Hinata visited Narukos place, Naruko and her mother were always fighting about one thing or another. But most of the time, Narukos mother was extremely nice. Anyway, the introductions are finished. Now time for the unusual chain of events to start being told.

It was a rainy Saturday morning, and Hinata was down with a cold. Just a mild case, but she thought she better stay home just in case it got worse. Hinata decided to have a nice, relaxing bath. Well she was, until Naruko burst through the door. 'HINATA GUESS WHAT?'. Hinata put her towel down and sighed. ' What? Im a little sick so I can't go out'. Naruko smiled and held up three tickets. ' I got us tickets to the premiere of the hunger games! I won the contest on the radio station! Us and another person get to go all the way to the stone village and stay in the top hotel, and on top of that, we get to go to the premiere, and even meet the stars! We go in three days! Hinata screamed in excitement and ran over and hugged her friend. 'I can't wait! Thanks for taking me! I hope I get over this cold though..'. Naruko smiled and gave a ticket to her friend. 'Don't worry you will. Now. We gotta buy some clothes for the event! Please come shopping with me! You have a discount at the place you work at right? Can you please pay.. But don't worry I will give you the money first, of course'. Hinata put the ticket in her wallet. ' Fine I'll go. But its your fault if my sickness gets worse'. Naruko cheered and Hinata got changed. They headed to the shops, sporting matching umbrellas, which they got in a magazine.

Naruko strutted out of the change room, wearing a black cocktail dress, which showed off a lot of cleavage. 'Like it?'. Hinata frowned. ' You look a bit tarty Naruko. It looks like your breasts might pop out any time'. Naruko smiled. 'That's the impression I want to make if I have any chance of making out with any of the celebrities that will attend that thing.. hehehhehe.. I'll take the dress!'. Hinata rolled her eyes and started looking for a dress herself. It was hard to find a nice one now that didn't show off much cleavage, to her disgust. After about half an hour she finally found the perfect one. It was a white cocktail dress which covered her breasts quite well, only showing minor cleavage. It suited her perfectly. Walking out of the change-room, she got a shock. 'S-Sasuke why are you here? Get out of the female aisle!'. She crossed her arms, covering her chest. 'I'm sitting in the waiting area actually. I'm not in the firkin female area. I was actually here with Itachi and I spotted Naruko looking at sluts clothing and then I ended up here. Problem Hyuuga?'. She hated when he called her Hyuuga. 'Sasuke please be considerate and call me by my first name. Its highly disrespectful. Naruko also doesn't look at sluts clothing, its just more revealing stuff that she prefers'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and checked his phone. 'Whatever. I gotta go. That dress suits you by the way'. He got up and left. 'W-what? He noticed my d-dress?', Hinata thought to herself, blushing. She shook her head and tried to make the blush go away. ' Why does he do that?'. Hinata got changed, and then found Naruko trying to flirt with a sales assistant. 'Andy I'm sorry about my friend.. See you at work tomorrow!', she said, grabbing Naruko. 'hey! I almost had him grovelling at my feet!'.

Later, Hinata and Naruko were chatting away about their trip. ' sooo… who's the third person that's coming?', said Hinata. Naruko smiled. ' Sasuke of course!. I'm gonna try and embarrass him in front of all of those celebs! Mwhahahaha!'. Hinata blushed for a second, remembering what he had said to her earlier. 'Why him? Daddy won't be pleased that a boy is coming with us'. Naruko crossed her arms. ' Well your NOT gonna tell him that are you? And so what? Its SASUKE. Not like we'll end up having sex or anything cause he's a complete douchebag and we only see him as a friend!'. Hinata nodded, agreeing with her friend. ' I guess… I'll just tell him that its only us going..'. Naruko smiled. ' Hey you blushed when I mentioned his name? What's up with you? If you like him then I'm not gonna be your friend, cause I don't wanna be associated with a Sasuke fangirl! GOD they piss me off! I mean he's a complete asshole! They only can see his looks, not his personality'. Hinata shook her head. 'No way.. I-It's just that he said I looked nice in the dress I tried on Today.. it's the only nice thing he's ever said to me'. Naruko sighed. ' He was probably joking, and anyway, we have to plan a prank for him. I say, we put cockroaches in his bed and put his hand in warm water when he's sleeping.. mwhahahaha'. Hinata disagreed. 'No.. That's a bit mean… If you wanna play a prank on him at least be a bit nicer!'. Naruko rolled her eyes and got up. ' I'll do what I have to do. I have to go anyway. See you Monday. I'll be here at 6am to pick you up! Byye!'. Naruko left.

* * *

End of Chapter one, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
